Wolves
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Hashira is just an ordinary girl who decides that it is okay to go camping on a Full Moon. When she is setting up camp, she meets some 'Hikers' who warn her of the danger of the woods, on full moons, but she doesn't listen. That night, her life changes forever as she becomes a werewolf, will the local wolf pack accept her, or will she fall victim to a far greater threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Well, this is the result of having a Fanfiction account, and then deciding to go to something called, 'Future Wolf Night', I seriously got the idea from just walking around the high school, and so I wanted to write this story in honor of going to the high school next year.**

**Toshiro: Oh well, I'm getting tired of preventing you from starting other stories, when you have barely been typing on the others.**

**FireWing Pegasus: You don't have to say it outloud, I have just been losing my inspiration, and have been thinking about setting up a poll to decide which of my stories they want me to work on first.**

**Toshiro: Fine, but you need to get all your work done, especially on Were-Fate and A Shadow Horse's Promise.**

**FireWing Pegasus: DetectiveSkittleJoy keeps on forgetting to work on Were-Fate by the time we get home and get all our homework done. And A Shadow Horse's Promise, that requires too many tabs open on the screen and my mom is keeping me at a 5 tab limit to keep my computer from freezing up, and I'll admit I've been lazy.**

**Toshiro: She admits it! Hashira doesn't own anything, only her OCs, her ideas, and the plot. Enjoy while I make sure that she posts the next chapter since she is already working on it.**

"Are you sure you want to go out, Hashira?" Mrs. Akana asked her daughter.

"Yeah mom. The kids at school say that you can't become an adult, until you can go camping on your own in the forest near here." The flame haired girl said matter of factly. "Don't worry, if I think something is out there, I will start the fire and keep it on all night. You don't have to worry."

"Okay, just be safe. And, come home when you wake up, got that." Mrs. Akana says, "Also be careful, I've heard rumors that people have heard howls in that forest. Others have said that they have caught glimpses of wolves, huge ones. And, the more elderly people, have claimed that those wolves are haunted by werewolves."

"Mom, there is no such things as werewolves, and why else do you think all the kids at school say that if you can spend one night in those woods, then you are an adult. It is a test of courage that I will not fail." She says as she gathers her things. "Besides, tonight is a full moon, if there really were werewolves, than you would not see me tomorrow. If you see me tomorrow, than that would prove that I'm an adult now, and I can take care of myself."

"Alright, Hashira." Mrs. Akana says with worry, she had been one of those witnesses to see the huge wolves, and though she didn't want her daughter in those accursed woods, she knows that there is no way to change her mind, she just hopes that she would be safe.

"Bye mom." Hashira says as she leaves the house with her stuff.

Outside, is a black van. Some mean teenagers come out of the car and help her get her stuff inside, they were going to drop her off at the woods, and they were the ones who spread the rumors, for they weren't normal, but they wouldn't tell anyone that. Their only job was getting her to the woods for their boss. While they get her things in the car, Hashira looks at her reflection in the rear view mirror; spiky flame colored hair with one cute bang over her left eye, rubies eyes filled with innocence and fire, perfectly sun kissed tanned skin from her Egyptian heritage, and a normal body type, which was not really curvy, but still showing.

She took out her MP3 and asked, "Do you guys mind if I play my rock music?"

Everyone at school knew that she was tomboy, though she was straight, she acted like a guy and didn't really like to be looked at like a girly girl, in her mind, there were two types of women, girly girls who love pink, ponies(Though she loved her horses more than ponies) dresses and skirts, and always fainted when hot guys came around, and then there were tomboys like her, never really cared for pink, like fights, wore pants even more than shorts and hated having their bodies exposed, and didn't faint in front of hot guys, sure they had little blushes, but they could hide it.

They nodded and Hashira smirked and decided to play music fitting to going into the 'haunted' forest. She picked the song, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. The music started playing as she got into the car.

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

Hashira hummed as the car took off, thinking about after this night, she won't be alone anymore.

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone**

The boys looked at each other questioning as everyone knew that Hashira thought of her songs as connecting to her life in one way or another, and they know that she thinks that she is alone, and that she _will_ be alone for the rest of her life.

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

Hashira chuckled as she looked out the window and smirked when she saw that they were nearing the woods.

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

Hashira was glad when the car finally stopped, she felt unease about the strong men in the car, but was certain that they were staying with the deal they made at school.

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone…**

Hashira nodded as they came to her campsite.

"Okay Hashira, this is where you will stay for the night, if you can stay here all night, then everyone in the school will recognize you as an adult, and the bullies will leave you alone." The biggest man says.

"I will Ushio. You don't have anything to worry about. I am tougher than everyone makes me out to be, I even took martial arts and punched three people in the face. I was even taught that because men show mercy to women in battle, women are superior as they show no mercy in combat, for we have no need for chivalry." Hashira says matter of factly with a smirk.

The men nod and say their goodbyes, before leaving Hashira to herself. Hashira smirks and then proceeds to unpack her stuff.

An hour later as she is trying to set up her tent, some hikers come out the woods. One blond, one redhead, and one brunette, all looking more like a biker gang than a trio of hikers**(A/N: Pancakes for whoever can guess who they are. Toshiro: Pancakes? Whatever happened to free cookies? Me: I like pancakes better than cookies, and I won't touch cupcakes since I watched that one MLP video…)**

"Oi, are setting up camp here?" The brunette with the australian accent asked.

"Yeah, dare from school, the rumors are said to be, that if one can spend a whole night in these woods, they would recognized as an adult and be respected, and I need it." Hashira says confidently.

"Well, you shouldn't have to rely on this to be respected, people have gone missing on full moons here." The blond says, and Hashira huffs.

"Well, don't say we didn't warn ya, come on Raphael, Valon." The redhead says and they nod and walk off.

Hashira scoffs and mutters to herself that there is nothing to worry about. Unknown to her, a pair of emerald eyes are watching her on one side of her, and amber eyes watching from the other side, though she does shiver.

'Hmm… I wonder if she will be the key to finding _his_ base…' The owner of the emerald eyes thinks.

'Hmm… I think I should praise those boys for a job well done, they not only brought me a new play thing, but a hot one at that. I will be sure to play with her thoroughly before turning her.' The owner of the amber eyes thinks with greed.

Later that night, Hashira had lit the fire as she could feel like she was being watched, but shrugged it off. The moon had risen and Hashira thought that it was quite beautiful to look at. She got up from her log when all of a sudden, a growl emanated from the forest. She turned and used her flashlight to see wolves, big ones. She scanned their ranks, knowing a few things about wolves, and spotted one odd one. It was huge, was covered in flat silver fur, and had glowing amber eyes, she deducted that this was the alpha.

"Good doggies, y-you wouldn't hurt a girl now, would you?" She asked, only showing a little fear, she knows a lot of things about wild animals, and hopes that they are more scared of her than she is of them.

The big one glows and turns into a man with narrow amber eyes and long straight silver hair, much to her surprise.

"Stand down boys, you can't harm your soon to be own." The man says in a voice that makes Hashira think one thing, pedophile.

"W-what?" Hashira asks in fear and confusion, disregarding the fact that he was a wolf.

"My girl, you are going to be my new pet." The man says.

A wolf lunges at her, but her instincts look out and she takes a stick, lights it in the fire and puts in front of her for protection, animals hate fire.

The wolf gets burned and backs away, while the others start to circle her.

"Feisty one aren't you. Well, we'll change that soon." The man says.

Hashira ducks and covers, while getting into her tent and sealing it. Howls are heard and the tent is ripped open as a wolf pins her down. She goes to scream, but is stopped when the man puts a damp cloth on her mouth while injecting a fluid into her with a needle.

'Will I die?' Hashira wonders as blackness comes upon her.

The man smirked, and turned back into a wolf. One of the wolves turns into a human, to reveal Ushio, and he grabs Hashira and puts her on his master's back, before turning back into a wolf and they run into the woods. Unaware of the fact that, as they were leaving, a whole pack of huge wolves came out into the clearing.

The one in front, a smallish wolf, but still larger than a normal wolf, with a midnight black coat, gold streaks in it's fur, crimson tips on it's ears and tail, and narrow crimson eyes, barked, "**After them!**" and the pack nodded and followed at a distance.

**Author's notes: I also don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day does.**

**Toshiro: Sooo… who here guessed who those hikers were, and can guess who the man is? Though, I think it is pretty obvious about the man. It is-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro no! Even if they know who it is, it would be a spoiler if you reveal it.**

**Toshiro: Fine, please review while Hahira gets the next chapter posted.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Actually, I'm going to duel someone. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Okay, so last time, we left off with a wolf capturing Hashira. I wonder what will happen this time. -sees that she is all alone- everyone is asleep now, so I will do everything myself. I own nothing but my OCs, so please enjoy.**

Hashira woke up and immediately scanned her surroundings, dark room, naked, guards, chained to a bed.

The man she had seen earlier came in and said, "Glad to see you're awake, my pet. We didn't get off to a good start, I am Maximillion Pegasus Crawford, but you can call me Master. What is your name?"

Hashira didn't want to answer him, but thinking that she would died anyway, said, "My name is Hashira Akana. Please let me go."

"Well, Shira~Girl, I can't let you go, for you are going to be my new play thing before I turn you. And then, I wouldn't be able to let you go. Let's play." Pegasus says before taking off his own clothes and proceeding to rape the poor girl.

**(A/N: Use your dirty minds to think of what happens next, because there is no way in hell that I will write a rape scene, you guys can't even get me to do a blow job or a lime.)**

When he finally pulled out of Hashira, there was blood on the ground, and Hashira sobbed in pain. He smirked at her, wanting to go another round, but then heard a familiar howl, and 5 wolves broke into the cell.

"**Pegasus, you are going to die for all that you have done. Now hand over the human and every wereanimal you are keeping prisoner.**" The alpha commands.

"Too late." Pegasus says with a smirk as he turns into a wolf and bites hard and rough on Hashira's shoulder, making her cry in agony.

The wolves tackle him away, and one of the smaller ones, turns into a boy that looks similar to her, but different. He picks her up, and proceeds to carry her out of the building as was his job. He runs through the woods at an inhuman speed, and can hear her whimpers of pain, he silently prays that he will be able to make it back to the dens in time.

He finally makes it to a cave and enters with the flame haired girl, as he spots the prepared empty dens. He turns into a wolf, and drags her to the bed inside. He turns back into human form and places her on the bed. All of her stuff is there thanks to the two smallest wolves of the pack. He sits on the bed as he watches the transformation about to take place.

Hashira doubles over in pain and says, "It hurts."

The boy nods knowingly as the girl lets tears fall.

Hashira felt the bones in her body begin to move, her teeth moving and changing, becoming sharper. Her nails lengthened and reshaped to become claws. Her skin spurted out fur, as her body reshaped to become a wolf. Throughout the whole time, she was screaming in pain as she was on her hands and knees with her eyes closed, not wanting to be weak at all. After a few minutes, she finally stops screaming and a medium sized flame colored wolf stands in her place. Hashira opens her eyes enough just to see the boy, and catch a few strange scents, before collapsing and falling straight to sleep.

The boy smiles sadly as the now she-wolf falls asleep from pain. He gets up and leaves the den to tend to the others that were brought in from the raid of Pegasus' hideout, while he calls for a certain boy with long girly white hair and soft brown eyes to tend to the she-wolf as he knows that she had been raped.

A few hours later, Hashira wakes up and looks at the new surroundings, definitely lighter than the cell, the only person around is a boy with long white hair, really pale skin, and soft brown eyes, and she isn't chained to a bed.

She looks at herself to assess what damage had been done. She looked down at herself to see paws instead of hands, and they were red. She turns her head to look behind herself, to see a body of an orange wolf. Most of her body was orange with yellow streaks and red tipped on the fur. She saw her tail to see it was orange with red on the end, and yellow on the tip of the end. Hashira was terrified and was hoping that this is just a cruel nightmare. Hashira began to sniff and found many strange smells, and could smell something animal like to the smells, she also could hear many people talking.

She curled up in a corner on her bed and stared at the boy like he had done this to her.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. We rescued you from the man who did this to you, unfortunately, we didn't get there in time to save you from your fate. My name is Ryou, what's your's?" The boy asks with a worried look on his face and a slightly british accent.

"**H-Hashira.**" She says surprised she can still talk even though wolves can't talk.

"Well, Hashira. You need to rest up for a while, while I take care of any injuries you got from that man. The one who brought you here had blood on his arms." Ryou says.

"**What happened to me? Why am I a wolf?**" Hashira asks scared.

"The one who bit you was a bad werewolf. He is one of those werewolves that kidnap humans, rape them, and then turn them. They keep those wereanimals as pets and playthings. You just got caught in something that you shouldn't have. Our scout saw you in the woods setting up camp. Why?" Ryou asks.

"**The tough guys at school, they say that you won't be recognized as an adult, unless you can spend the night in those woods. I was constantly bullied, so I took them up on the offer in order to protect myself. I didn't know it would lead to this.**" Hashira whimpers.

"Well, we were able to free you. Since you can't hunt or anything, I will talk to our alpha to see what we should do with you." Ryou says as he gets up.

"**A-Alpha?**" Hashira asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am a member of the pack of werewolves that freed you and many others from that man." Ryou says before turning into a wolf.

Ryou was a pure white wolf with light chocolate brown eyes. He walked out of the den leaving Hashira on her own. She whimpered and buried herself in her pillows, wishing for this to be a dream. She looked around and saw her clothes in a corner along with place for some of her stuff.

A few more minutes of being in a corner, 3 wolves come in, the alpha, Ryou, and**(A/N: Any bleach/Toshiro fans out there, put your hands together for werewolf Shiro!)** an ice colored wolf that Hashira vaguely remembered. It was the same size as her, only total opposite colors; blue instead of red paws, mostly white in color with blue streaks and silver tipped fur, white tail with blue on the end and tipped in silver, along with curious emerald eyes.

Suddenly, they all turned into humans. The alpha had star shaped tri-colored hair.(black base, crimson trimming, and gold bangs framing his face with stray bangs running up his hair points like gold lightning bolts) He had narrow crimson eyes, sharp features, a good amount of muscles on him, and tanned skin like Hashira… when she was human.

Hashira got a better look at Ryou. Ryou was an albino, with pure white semi spiky hair that fell down to his upper back, wide doe like chocolate brown eyes, semi soft features, not that many muscles, and really pale.

The third was the boy she had seen before she passed out. He had ice colored spiky hair with a bang in front of his left eye like her, only while her hair fell to her mid back, his hair fell down to just above the shoulders, he had sharp emerald eyes, sharp features, some. decent muscles on him, and pale skin though not nearly as pale as Ryou.

The alpha steps forward and Hashira cowers in fear.

"Young one, you have nothing to fear, you are safe." The alpha says, "My name is Atemu, and I am the alpha of my pack, and you are?"

"**H-Hashira A-Akana.**" Hashira said and at the mention of her last name, their eyes widen.

"The Akanas!" The boy says in surprise.

"**You know my parents?**" Hashira asks, curiosity taking over her.

"Yes, they hunt werewolves. A while back when they were younger, but already knew what they were, we met and we became friends, when they learned what we were, they were smart enough to know that we had perfectly good reasons for not telling them, and they vowed to keep the secret." Atemu says.

"**T-that's why my mom didn't want me to go camping last night! She knew!**" Hashira says in surprise.

"Young one, she will likely be there early to check on you. We should head out with the pack and tell her, it is for the best." Atemu says and Hashira nods.

They turn into wolves, and she follows them out of the den, into the cave. When they exit the den, Hashira sees other wolves.

One small black one that is smaller than even Ryou, and looks similar to Atemu, except has no gold streaks, amethyst tips instead of crimson, and has wide amethyst eyes, comes bounding up to them and says, "**Hi, I'm Yugi. What's your name?**"

"**Yugi, we will explain the situation when everyone has gathered. Are all the wereanimals set free?**" Atemu asks and Yugi nods like a puppy.

They walk over to a fire surrounded by bedding and other wolves.

One is huge and is a silvery white color all over with reddish brown eyes, it's fur being semi spiky., comes over to Ryou as they lay by the fire. Hashira recognizes it as one of the wolves that saved her.

Another was about the same size, and was platinum blond in color with it's fur being really wild and untamed, and has lavender eyes, is sitting with another, just a little bigger than Ryou, but looks similar to the wolf it is with, only has more tamed fur and it's eyes are a light violet.

On the other side of the fire, is a huge chestnut colored wolf with icy blue eyes. It is sitting next to a slightly smaller, golden color wolf with floppy ears and hazel eyes filled to the brim with curiosity.

They sat down and the chestnut wolf said, "**You said that we were going to have a meeting, cousin. What about?**"

"**Ah, Seto. Turns out the human we rescued last night and turned into a werewolf, is a child of the Akanas.**" Atemu says with seriousness.

Their eyes widen and they look at the scared she-wolf, Yugi looks at her and asks, "**What is her name?**"

"**Her name is Hashira Akana. Hashira, the little one with me is Yugi, the big white one with Ryou is Bakura, the two blonds are Marik and Malik, the brown one is my cousin Seto, the blond with him is Joey, and the ice colored one who brought you here to the cave and away from Pegasus is Toshiro.**" Atemu explains and Hashira cowers from the gazes.

"**Guys, you are scaring her with your gazes. She just woke up as a wolf and she has no clue as to what is going on, plus she is already scared from what that bastard did to her.**" Toshiro growls and they stop.

"**Either way, her mom will most likely come to the campsite early, so we had better get going to the campsite.**" Atemu commands and they nod.

They all get up and they begin to leave the cave.

Back at the campsite, Hashira's mom follows the trail and her eyes widen at the state of the campsite, the tent is completely ripped to shreds, though some of Hashira's stuff is still there, the fire still has burning bits of wood and there is a stick near it with a burnt tip. She looks closely at the ground and notices wolf tracks, big ones. She looks around and she nearly cries at the lose of her daughter, she will have to have a talk with Atemu about this. This is why she didn't want her daughter here last night. She takes out her wolf tracker, and sees that ten wolves are heading her way.

She goes to grab her gun, but then hears, "**Really Cynthias. You that quick to draw your weapons?**"

"Hello Atemu. I am here to pick up my daughter and bring her home, and she is not here, but there is evidence of a werewolf attack, care to explain?" The woman asks while pushing her red bangs out of her eyes.

"**Last night, Pegasus attacked. He got your daughter, while we followed at a distance. We finally got to them, in time to see Pegasus finish raping your daughter. We demanded that he hand over her and all the wereanimals he held captive, but then he just said that we were too late and he bit her shoulder, hard. We tackled him out of the way, and Toshiro brought her to our cave, and well… Toshiro, bring her forth so that her mom can see her.**" Atemu explained.

Toshiro came forth with the flame colored wolf that was obviously scared and she gazed her red eyes up to her mother.

**Author's notes: I wonder how the two of them will react. Well, please review if you want another chapter soon.**


End file.
